The present invention relates to improvements in carrying cases such as attache cases.
Carrying cases of the type in question normally have planar front and back panels, each with circumscribing rigid top, bottom and side edges extending towards the other panel to provide, when in closed position, a completely enclosed interior volume. The carrying case is normally opened by pivoting the front and back panels about the junction of the bottom edges, in clam shell fashion. Appropriate clasps are provided, normally secured to the top edges of the case, to hold the panels in closed position. A carrying handle is usually secured centrally to one of the top edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 722,317 issued Mar. 10, 1903 to W. A. Moodie describes and illustrates a carrying case of the type in question in which a fold line is provided in the front panel, parallel to the top and bottom edges. In this way, both upper and lower parts together may be opened or, by providing suitable clasps, the lower part of the front panel may be held securely while the upper part is opened. Such a construction, while acceptable for a suitcase or such a large piece of luggage which may only be infrequently used or opened, is not particularly well suited to a carrying case such as an attache case which would be frequently opened. With an attache case, the user may frequently not require or want the front panel to fold each time the case is opened.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a carrying case having a front panel which may, as required, be folded to open just a portion of the case, or remain unfoldable, so that the entire panel moves to open the case.